


Kiss me cause you can

by Qitana



Series: Kiss Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing Booths, M/M, iwaizumi just wants to kiss him real bad, iwazumi's arms, makki and matsu being little shits but what's new, oikawa is oblivious and precious, protect this child, walls are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you just say?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes widening as the fear grew and turned cold and heavy in his chest.</p><p>“I just dared you,” Yahaba said offhandedly, like he was commenting on the weather, “to kiss Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me cause you can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nairuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nairuru/gifts).



> So a lot of tags on the kyouhaba fic mentioned wanting an iwaoi sequel so I finally got around to writing one and posted it [here](http://qitwrites.tumblr.com/post/142421055028/kiss-me-cause-you-can) on tumblr, and now people want a matsuhana sequel so I'm making this damn thing a trilogy and ending it at that! xD (hopefully the matsuhana will be written and posted soon)
> 
> This one's for Naru ( ~~isnt it always?~~ ) because she read the rawest of the raw version of this and told me she loved it and that really pushed me into editing it and posting it because I'm very insecure about the way I write iwaoi. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Iwaizumi was always slow on the up take. Sometimes, he wished he wasn’t, and this was _definitely_ one of those times.

“What did you just say?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes widening as the fear grew and turned cold and heavy in his chest.

“I just dared you,” Yahaba said offhandedly, like he was commenting on the weather, “to kiss Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Y-yo-” Iwaizumi couldn’t even finish his sentence, and he knew - Yahaba _had to die_ today.

“Would you be alright with that, Oikawa-san?” Yahaba suddenly redirected his attention to his kissing booth partner, and Oikawa looked slightly surprised, but his lips turned up into an easy, natural smile.

“Of course! This is a charity event, if he pays, he can definitely kiss me. And in all honesty, I’d much rather kiss Iwa-chan than any of the other people I’ve kissed all day.” And this was saying something considering some of the women that had bought kisses were down right _gorgeous_.

Iwaizumi was definitely not blushing, he was definitely not trying to become a member of the tomato family.

“So there’s no problem then!” Yahaba said in a voice so cheery, he put rainbows, unicorns and marshmallows to shame. Iwaizumi still wanted to kill him though.

“Yahaba, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?”

“Iwa-chan, why don’t you kiss me first?” Oikawa inquired innocently, eyes twinkling brightly as he looked at Iwaizumi with ill-concealed affection that was an obvious result of being friends and teammates and classmates all these years. Iwaizumi was weak to those chocolate brown eyes, so very warm when they wanted to be, so inviting and beautiful. He was about to voice out a protest when Oikawa interrupted him.

“Yahaba has made a little more than me and I was kinda hoping you’d change that! Plus, if I’m going to be kissing guys, I want you to be the first.”

Iwaizumi could feel the steam come out of his ears, and he could hear Yahaba’s smile. The little shit knew about his crush on Oikawa, but pretty much everyone except the air headed setter in question knew, so that didn’t really matter. He knew deep down that Yahaba had good intentions much like himself, and that this act was also tinged with a touch of vengeance, but there was a fear in Iwaizumi’s mind and the very depths of his soul- a fear that had been born, bred and nurtured all these years, growing into the beast it was today.

The fear of losing his best friend.

Of course Iwaizumi wanted more, but he couldn’t bear to walk away with less either. Confessing to Oikawa, or doing anything about his feelings could go either way, and while the positive outcomes were so very appealing, the negative ones gave him nightmares, the negative ones made him cringe and cling to his pillow tighter as he screamed into it. He could walk away with an amazing lover - he could also walk away without his bestest friend.

“So it’s all about the money huh?” Iwaizumi half-joked, and he was proud of his straight face and even voice, and how he was still keeping his shit together.

“Of course not!” Oikawa gasped in mock horror, clutching the front of his uniform right above his heart, “how could you ever question my noble intentions? All I want is a kiss from my precious Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi ignored the pounding of his own heart, and chose to roll his eyes in exasperation instead. Moving a few steps forward, he lightly slapped the back of Oikawa’s head, also choosing to ignore the soft, silkiness of his hair. He expected the _Ouch Iwa-chan_ that followed, and smiled secretly when it came right on time.

Iwaizumi was this close to trying one last time to actually dissuade the man from kissing him when suddenly -

“We’re breaking for lunch!” Hanamaki’s voice called out in its usual, bored baritone and the stark contrast between the relief and the disappointment Iwaizumi felt made him halt momentarily. His own emotions were always in disarray around Oikawa, and he often thanked his stars that at least when they played, he could see Oikawa as nothing but a setter, and could wholly focus on the game, doing justice to the sport and his teammates.

“Ok then,” he heard himself say as he slowly turned towards Hanamaki, “let’s get some food before the next shift begins.”

Yahaba slowly rose from his seat, but before Iwaizumi could take a step forward, he felt a hand close around his wrist and pull insistently, and he didn’t have to look behind him to know it was Oikawa.

“Oye, shittykawa, let go,” he growled, thinking the very opposite. “I’m hungry, and the agedashi tofu smells amazing.” This was actually true.

“Come with me Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he got up gracefully, pulling a protesting Iwaizumi along with him. Iwaizumi could break the grip easily, but he didn’t want to hurt Oikawa, especially since his knee was still recovering. This was the reason he was trying to sell himself. He refused to admit that the warmth of Oikawa’s hand was far too pleasant, and that he wanted to enjoy it just a bit more in the very least.

Oikawa lead them both to the back of the booth before finally releasing Iwaizumi’s wrist, and before Iwaizumi could yell at him, he rushed to explain himself.

“I know you’re shy Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled, voice warm and genuine, like he was stating a fact he’d observed over the years, “at least, you are about these kind of things. But I was serious, you know? I don’t mind kissing you at all, and I know Yahaba gets all the men, but if I’m going to somehow end up kissing a guy, I kinda want you to be my first. You know, good firsts and all that.”

He wasn’t blushing or stuttering, and he sounded serious, like he was discussing a game-play or something. Iwaizumi could understand where the nonchalance about kissing came from- heck, the man was working at a kissing booth. If he took every kiss he received seriously, he’d have fallen in and out of love half a dozen times already. Iwaizumi had kissed girls before too, and a boy as well, but kissing Oikawa, kissing the guy he had apparently had a crush on his entire life, was no small matter.

But was he actually ever going to get another opportunity like this ever again?

“Come on Iwa-chan, don’t you want me to win against stupid Shigeru?” Oikawa pouted, and Iwaizumi wanted to punch and kiss him at the same time. Annoying bastard.

“You’re so petty, trashkawa,” Iwaizumi scoffed. Oikawa laughed it off.

“Of course I am, and only you know it.” He winked, and Iwaizumi’s heart did not fail. Of course it didn’t.

“Whatever…..” He couldn’t believe he was _actually_ considering it, but if he thought about it carefully, he didn’t actually have anything to lose here. It was a kissing booth, he was going to pay for it, he wasn’t actually doing anything wrong.In fact, he was raising money for a good cause.

Iwaizumi honestly didn’t care what the reason was anymore though, his mind was wholly preoccupied by one and only one thought- the shape of Oikawa’s lips, the way they moved when he laughed or smiled or chewed on them when he was nervous, how pink and supple they looked, and how much better they’d look fitted against his own.

“You just have to pay for like two tiny kisses and I’ll have more than Yahaba, I promise,” Oikawa droned on in the back, trying his best to convince Iwaizumi to do something he wanted to anyway, “Plus, my lip-balm tastes of blueberries, and I know -”

“Fine FINE I’ll kiss you, just shut up for a minute, will ya?” Iwaizumi hoped he sounded annoyed and not ecstatic. Oikawa’s answering grin made him not care.

Pulling out his wallet, Iwaizumi reached in to extract enough money for two kisses, but froze as he suddenly made a split second decision. If he was going to do this, if he was really going to kiss Oikawa, he was going to make the absolute most of it. As if two measly pecks on the lips could satisfy a hunger that had embedded itself in his very being for _years_.

Pulling out all the money he had, which could roughly buy him about 5 minutes worth of open mouthed kisses, he slapped the money into Oikawa’s waiting palm, smirking as the brunette’s eyes widened remarkably before he looked up and caught Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“Wha- Iwa-chan, this is way too much! Here, you have to-”

“Oikawa. I paid. Now you gotta kiss me my money’s worth. Or,” Iwaizumi decided to taunt him, hoping to erase any and all suspicions that may have crept into Oikawa’s perceptive mind, “are you chickening out on me? All bark, no bite huh? Shouldn’t have expec-”

“Shut up Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said quietly before yanking him forward by the shirt and firmly pressing their lips together. Iwaizumi wasn’t ready, but in retrospect he realised that _nothing_ could ever quite prepare him.

The kiss was nothing short of a revelation. There weren’t any fireworks, Iwaizumi didn’t suddenly understand the secrets of the universe, he didn’t suddenly attain nirvana. But he did know one thing- he was in deeper than he had ever imagined.

What felt the best wasn’t the soft pressure of Oikawa’s lips, or the way his lips did in fact taste and smell of blueberries, the best part and in some ways the worst part, was how right the kiss felt. Every person Iwaizumi had kissed had been by choice, had been because he wanted to, but he could never really explain the guilt that followed every press of his lips against someone else’s. He couldn’t explain the weird churning in his stomach telling him something was _amiss_ , telling him he wasn’t doing what he was meant to. Which apparently, was kissing this infuriating, man-child that had been the owner of his heart since they could walk probably.

Iwaizumi found himself blindly leading Oikawa, until the setter’s back made contact with the back wall of the booth, and Oikawa made a tiny _uffff_ sound that Iwaizumi used as an opening to slowly slip his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth.

If Iwaizumi thought Oikawa’s lips tasted good, his mouth was a feast from the heavens. He didn’t know what it was exactly- was it the brief hints of the pancake breakfast Oikawa’s mom had treated them to this morning? The tiny hints of maple syrup that somehow tasted sweeter when he licked it off of Oikawa’s tongue? Was it maybe the breath mint Oikawa had not so subtly popped into his mouth as he dragged Iwaizumi to their current location? Or was it perhaps, the unique taste of the man himself, an explosive flavour as expressive as Oikawa?

Iwaizumi slowly, almost involuntarily, wound his arms around the man’s waist, pulling him closer, erasing the last of the space between them, and he could smell Oikawa’s cologne, a smell he was well acquainted with, a smell he associated with summer and countless sleepovers and a smell he had even once used to relieve himself, something he was deeply ashamed off to this day.

Oikawa was slowly starting to respond to his kiss, having finally gotten over the initial shock of it all even though he initiated it, and each tentative, careful meeting of their tongues made Iwaizumi’s heart throb. It wasn’t everyday that someone caught Oikawa off guard, and there was something so satisfying about making him leave his comfort zone and watching him conform anyway, because that was just how brilliant the man was. He was no genius, but he was incredible in his own right, and sometimes, Iwaizumi liked to remind him of that.

Suddenly, as if his head had been abruptly set right again, Oikawa broke away with a strangled gasp, and his face was a beautiful shade of pink, all the way to his neck. His pupils were completely blown, and he was practically panting, the way he normally did after overdoing practise, but this time, Iwaizumi was more than ok with his current state.

“Iwaiz-”

“Not yet, we still have time,” is all Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa’s lips before kissing him again, more forcefully and with even more passion this time.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but Iwaizumi’s hands dropped from Oikawa’s waist to the back of those toned thighs, thighs that had _no business_ looking that amazing in those tiny shorts he wore during practise. He suddenly yanked his legs up with surprising ease and hoisted Oikawa up, using the wall as a support and almost instinctively, Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, bringing them impossibly close, erasing the final specks of distance between them.

Oikawa couldn’t believe what was happening. Not only was he kissing Iwaizumi, now he was practically a foot off the ground, locked in a passionate embrace that was getting him hot and bothered for reasons he couldn’t quite figure out. All he knew was that unpleasant and gross were words he could in no way use to describe how he was feeling right now.

He couldn’t help it when his hands reached out and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arms- he needed to hold onto to something for support. But nothing could prepare him for the sheer raw muscle he felt beneath all those layers of uniform.

Of course Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was shredded- who didn’t? He was practically arm goals, his muscles bulging and shaped in the most perfect way, and Oikawa had touched them once or twice when they slept over at each other’s houses, curious to know what such well defined muscles felt like. But he had never felt them under such circumstances, and he never thought they could make him feel the way he was feeling right now.

Iwaizumi’s muscles were bunching with the effort of keeping Oikawa in the air, and Oikawa could feel the hard, warm heat of Iwaizumi’s biceps. His fingers gripped the flesh tightly, but he made sure to keep his nails to himself, lest he hurt Iwaizumi. But he was curious now; curious to know what those triceps felt like, curious to know just how strong and broad those shoulders were, curious to feel those generous muscles that graced the solid lines of Iwaizumi’s back and he knew he could always just blame his actions on temporary insanity.

Oikawa slowly slid his hands up the length of Iwaizumi’s arms, and he marveled at the sheer strength and virility he could feel radiate off the man. He felt Iwaizumi shudder pleasantly in his embrace and he tightened his hold around the man’s waist, causing them to rub against one another in the most pleasant of ways.

His hands slowly moved higher until he reached the base of Iwaizumi’s neck, the sensitive skin between the junction of his shoulder and neck exposed by his open collar. Oikawa brushed his thumb against it before moving his fingers up, curling them into Iwaizumi’s surprisingly soft hair, subconsciously angling his head better, allowing the man to kiss him deeper, kiss him more fully.

His hands slid down again and he grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulders before letting his hands slide lower, tracing out the shape of the man’s shoulder blades, relishing the warmth and feel of the firm muscles he could sense straining against the material of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the little groan that left him when Oikawa gripped the back of his shirt, and he bit on Oikawa’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before pushing his tongue back in, tasting everything and committing it all to memory. He didn’t have to try very hard though; he knew he’d remember this flavour for the rest of his life.

Oikawa wasn’t just limply laying in his arms either. With every passing moment, his legs seemed to tighten just a little more around Iwaizumi’s waist, and the strokes of his tongue were gaining confidence, and he knew _exactly_ what to do with the strongest muscle in his body. His hands slid back up Iwaizumi’s neck until he gripped his hair and angled the head to his liking, licking deeper than before.

It was like the two of them were under some kind of spell, and Iwaizumi didn’t want it to end, didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t differentiate up from down, left from right; he could barely remember his own name. The only thing he could think about was Oikawa and his stupidly toned body, and his stupidly amazing cologne, and his stupidly soft hair and just his stupid, incredible self.

Eventually they parted for air, a thin string of saliva still joining their mouths, and Iwaizumi licked it off slowly, feeling abundantly surprised when he noticed Oikawa shiver as he watched every movement of Iwaizumi’s tongue carefully.

As if almost in a trance, Iwaizumi leaned in again and kissed the man, only this time it wasn’t nearly as lustful and passionate- it was chaste, it was loving, it was a confession Iwaizumi knew he couldn’t put in words. Slowly tracing out the shape of Oikawa’s lips with the very tip of his tongue, he pushed into Oikawa’s mouth gently, simultaneously setting the man down, and the kiss had a healing, sort of calming effect, aside from the thunderous pounding of his heart. Oikawa was gently sucking on his tongue, pulling him close, their bodies perfectly lined against one another, though Iwaizumi had to face up a bit to reach, because there was no way he was going to stand on his tippy toes.

Gently pressing their lips together one last time, Iwaizumi pulled away and took a step back, completely detaching himself from Oikawa. It pained him more than he cared to admit to let go of that warm, familiar, extremely tempting body and the sight before him didn’t help dampen his lust at all.

Oikawa was panting, his breaths coming out in short, quick gasps, and his lips were cherry red, slightly swollen and still very slick. His chocolate brown eyes were more black than brown, and his knees were shaking- to the extent where he just slid right to the ground, still propped up against the wall.

“Iwa-chan…..” His voice sounded positively wrecked, and Iwaizumi knew if he didn’t leave right that instant, things were going to escalate even more drastically than they already had.

And so he bolted, turned around and just ran, but not before shouting out a _I’ll bring you an ice candy_ over his shoulder, hoping he still had some change in his pockets. Of course he wasn’t going to leave his best friend there, but if he didn’t have a chance to collect himself and clear the lusty haze that still clouded his mind and judgement, things were going to get much steamier. The very thought made him grind his teeth and run faster.

He was fucked. Oh he was in so deep he couldn’t even see a way out anymore.

Oikawa on the other hand, was realising several things at once. One- french kissing was awesome, _like seriously_ , really good. Two- Iwaizumi tasted sweet, and really pleasant, and he really wouldn’t mind kissing him again just to get a taste of that sweetness. Three- he was half hard. From a kiss. That he’d shared with his best friend.

“Hoe don’t do it,” Oikawa whispered to his brain as soon as he realised where it’s thoughts were leading.

_You like Iwa-chan_

“Oh my god.” Oikawa groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

7 feet away, behind another one of the booths, Hanamaki and Matsukawa sniggered as they rewatched the recording they had just captured.

“I’d say,” Hanamaki whispered suggestively, eyes shining with mischief, “we just got enough blackmail material to last us the entire year.”

Matsukawa simply laughed at his best friend’s evilness, and wondered when his chance to kiss his crush since first year would appear.

Oh well- they still had two days of the fair left.

And _apparently_ , anything could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it ok? I still dont know -.- 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy, thank you for reading! <33


End file.
